This invention relates to a mechanism for attaching covers over openings, anchoring intermediate supports between covers and securing braces behind weak covers and more particularly to the specialized clamping lever which enables these capabilities. Such attachment assemblies are commonly used to attach shutters over window and door openings and to anchor structural columns to brace garage doors and provide intermediate support for shutters during hurricanes.